In a centrally managed computer system, a management tool may require running a management tool on a remote managed computer. To this end, a virtual console can be created for the remote system, and a request can be sent to the remote system via the remote console. The results, which can include standard normal outputs and error outputs, can then be returned to the management tool via the virtual console.